


Hate

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Desk Sex, Dom!Cullen, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rivalmance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill- What would Cullen and Aurelie's relationship be like if it were like a "Rivalmance" like DA2? (Now with a new chapter!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long journey, both to the southern reaches of Orlais and back to Skyhold. The excursion in Emprise de Lion had been riddled with problems from the start, and it left Cullen exhausted. Even _he_ nearly fell asleep on his horse as he and a handful of his men returned in the night. It didn’t help that he had nearly broken his wrist in a tough skirmish, half his arm now wrapped tightly in white bandage. He was determined to be as quiet as possible as they came through the gates, and had even sent word ahead not to make a big ordeal over their arrival—especially if _she_ were there.

 

Cullen cursed under his breath, knowing he’s gone against the Inquisitor’s orders when it came to destroying the mine in Sahrnia. He had given her the reports, had shown her the obvious trail that led to where Samson might be found, conducting horrors in the snowed-in town. Yet, she ignored it, paying closer attention to the threat looming over the Grey Wardens. _More mage problems_ , Cullen was frustrated, to say the least. Everything she believed in and personally stood for went against everything he thought needed more attention. Why she was so self-serving, when there was this much at stake was beyond him. No matter what, there was no arguing with Lady Aurelie Trevelyan.

 

As he walked from the stables towards the battlements, he glanced up towards the tower where he private quarters were located. Even with all the contempt he held for her, he felt a strange longing in his heart. It wasn’t the first time either- when he first met her, he instantly recognized her beauty, but her brash and biased nature had him guarded. Still, he felt a strange pining for her, wondering what her lips tasted like, even when she used them to yell and argue with him. He wondered what it might be like to take her, _fuck_ her over war table while she screamed out in passion. 

Cullen chuckled to himself, knowing if anybody could read his thoughts, they’d think he was a masochist, turned on by her anger. Instead, he felt the fire burning within her, the cloud of a troubled past lingering over her shoulders. Somehow, he knew without her saying so that they came from similar paths of betrayal. Different in so many ways, and yet the same untrusting soul beneath. It took a lot for him to admit it to himself, but knew he would _never_ tell her. Not if it risked his role as commander.

He entered his office with a sigh, but froze as he closed the door behind him. Whatever made up conversation he had conjured left his mind as he realized he wasn’t alone in his quarters. There was limited light from the moon shining in through his windows, but he instantly recognized the scowl etched on her otherwise beautiful face. He rolled his eyes, knowing now was not the time to remind himself of his stupid crush. After all, it seemed he wouldn’t have to wait for his punishment.

“Where were you?” Her voice was even, but her tone cut into him just as hard as one of her daggers could.

Aurelie pushed herself out of his chair, rounding the desk as she rested her hands on her hips. Cullen nearly laughed, feeling like a young boy again about to be scolded by his mother. He had to ignore the way she was so informally dressed, wearing a short silk nightgown, hardly covered up by a thick cotton robe. It didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Emprise de Lion, Sahrnia to be exact.” Cullen told the truth, but made sure his tone was patronizing, teasing her with rudeness. “You remember the mine, overrun with Red Templars?”

“Of course.” She knitted her brows together as she glared in his direction. “What _I_ don’t understand is why you went on your own.”

“What was I supposed to do?” He raised his voice, tossing one of his hands in the air in frustration. “Wait for you?”

“Yes.” She answered him with little effort. Cullen scoffed, nodding his head sarcastically.

“Sure, and how long would that have taken?” He asked. “You are always too busy, prioritizing what you think is more important.”

He paused as he watched her eyes begin to scan his face and body. For a moment, he felt nervous under her gaze, wondering why she was looking at his chest, his arms—his groin. Or at least he thought she had flicked her gaze there. He shook his head, stepping a few inches closer to her.

“I got sick and tired of waiting for your _approval_.” He breathed out in a huff, knowing none of this was worth it. It was better off to just grin and bare it—take whatever judgment he had coming. And yet, Aurelie only rolled her eyes before eyeing the wraps of bandages around his wrist.

“You’re injured.” Aurelie’s tone softened just a fraction. Cullen glanced to his own arm, lowering it back down to his side.

“I’m fine.” He argued, and stepped back when he found her standing closer, attempting to reach out to grasp his arm. Cullen stared down, finding her expression still annoyed.

“No you aren’t.” She countered, grumbling when he slipped from her grasp again. “Stop being so stubborn!” She hissed, her bottom lip puckering out as she glared at him from under her lashes.

“Stubborn?” He laughed outright, shaking his head. “Me?” 

Aurelie relented, crossing her hands back over her chest. “You really just _hate_ me, don’t you?”

Cullen felt taken aback by her claim, and felt his gut clench at the rush of emotions he felt. Loathe her attitude? Yes. Was her temper sometimes annoying? _Yes_. But that didn’t mean he hated her. His heartbeat picked up, feeling a little angry at her accusation. He looked at her, and found her almost smirking, as if she were challenging him.

“And if I did?” He inched closer, tilting his head down. He had to take a moment, not realizing how much taller he was than her when she wasn’t wearing her thick heeled boots. Aurelie didn’t flinch away from him—not like she would. She lifted her chin so she could lock eyes with him.

“I’d say I hated you as well.” He caught the little glimmer that shined through her eyes, and knew she was bluffing. “Your self righteous attitude, the way you pretend to care _so_ much, that ridiculous lion’s—“

“Shut up.” Cullen murmured. He could feel his blood boiling over at her attitude. They were adults, and shouldn’t be acting like school children bullying each other with petty words. Aurelie only stepped up a little on her toes, her mouth ghosting over his as she flashed a devious smile.

“Why don’t you _make_ me?”

For a long time they just stood there, glaring silently at each other, only mere inches separating them from touching. Cullen struggled against the tension building around them, and wanted nothing more than to cut it away. But how? His heart raced harder, as he searched her eyes for any sign of backing off. Aurelie only drew her lips back, pursing them as she scoffed again, rolling her eyes.

“Just as I thought-“

Cullen couldn’t take it any longer, and cut her off, gripping her shoulders tightly with his gloved hands before closing the distance to capture her lips. The kiss was searing, and she struggled for the moment it took her by surprise. She relaxed in seconds, sliding her lips open at his tongue’s request. Aurelie’s hands tugged at his face and neck, her nails scrapping the exposed flesh she could find. It had Cullen kissing her harder, their teeth clacking together from the force.

He stepped forward until he pushed her against the edge of the desk as he broke away. He trailed his tongue along her jaw before biting hard along her neck, smirking at the sharp yelp she let escape. He was wondering what had come over him, but knew it had been her, and what she had unknowingly been doing to him since they met.

“You were saying?” He teased, but froze as her hands snapped from his neck to his front, her fingers making quick work of his belt.

Before Cullen knew it, one of her hands slid against his flesh, pushing past the band of his trousers and smalls to cup his growing arousal. He felt himself pulse in her hand, and his breath hitched against her ear. Aurelie squeezed, trailing her fingers along his length before brushing her thumb across the head. He gripped her shoulders tighter, and clenched his teeth to hold back the moan developing in the back of his throat. Aurelie only softly chuckled at catching him off guard, her head craning to kiss the shell of his ear.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Commander?”

She licked along the side of his neck, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh there as she pumped her hand in a slow rhythm. The friction of her hand beneath his clothes made the pleasure _that_ more agonizing. Cullen closed his eyes tight; maybe he did hate her, but for all the right reasons. Right now, he hated the fact she was winning at the made-up game they had started long ago. He couldn’t— _wouldn’t_ let her.

With one swift movement, he gripped her hips, picking her up onto the desk while simultaneously pressing his clothed erection between her legs. He knew he had caught her by surprise, and only smirked at the sharp gasp that turned into a moan. Cullen moved one of his hands to the hem of her nightgown, pushing it up only to reveal she wasn’t wearing any smallclothes. The sight of her naked sex only had his desire growing, building faster than he ever expected. He could feel his hesitation rising, but it was gone in the instant her legs hooked up around his waist, her body angling back to give him better access.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop.” She breathed, and Cullen through any caution to the wind.

With a free hand he pushed his breeches down far enough to allow his erection free, and unceremoniously spat in his hand before pumping himself a few times. He took the same hand to her core, savoring the heat emanating from her before running a few fingers along her folds, opening her to him. Aurelie scooted herself closer again, barely keeping herself on the edge of the desk. Cullen hesitated again as he aligned himself, but when he locked eyes with Aurelie, only finding the same fire she always held, he thrust in, completely filling her in one go.

Aurelie’s back arched towards his initial push, and she threw her head back, exposing her neck. Cullen leaned forward, giving himself a better angle to push into her harder and faster. He bit at her neck again, sucking on the exposed flesh until he knew there would be marks. Her fingers clutched the fur of his armor as he pounded into her, feeding all of the pent up tension he had been carrying into each thrust.

He came hard against her, pining her against the desk as he fell over her. Aurelie clenched around him, her sharp cries filling the empty space of his office. He breathed a smile, hoping all of Skyhold heard— _he_ had done that. A part of him hoped he could do it again, and again, and again…

“Cullen.” His ears perked up at the sound of his name, and realized it was Aurelie beneath him, her breath just as heavy as his. He was surprised; he couldn’t recall a time where she had ever said his name. He leaned back, groaning as he pulled away from her. She sat up, her hands trailing along the front of his armor as her expression softened. “I think I still hate you.”

“Don’t worry.” He understood the joke, what she meant.  “I hate you too.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Cullen awoke the next morning, he found himself almost glad to still find Aurelie there, tucked in against his chest as she slept. It was a wonder they had even made it to his loft, after he took her again and again; first on the floor of his office and again against the door to the battlements. He laughed to himself, never expecting to find himself in this situation. She stirred, a yawn escaping her as her head tilted up to catch his gaze. No good morning, only a small smirk as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

“I have to leave,  _I_  happen to have a meeting with Josephine about the Winter Palace.” Her voice was soft, but alert and her body shifted away from his embrace.  _No_ , he thought, just a little while longer—he was just getting used to her warmth.

“They can wait.” He mumbled against her temple, and for a moment she leaned into his touch.

“ _Somebody’s_  eager.” She laughed, and he snapped open his eyes to catch her grinning at him, a devious gleam in her eyes. “Still, I can’t stay here all day.”

Cullen rolled his body atop hers when she shifted once more, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists as he pinned her to the bed.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He murmured. He had to think fast, but it wasn’t a struggle as his blood boiled in his veins.  _Maker_  the things this woman made him do—he grouped her wrists together in one hand before reaching for the sheet, wedging an edge between his teeth before yanking away, tearing off a long strip of cloth. Aurelie’s eyes flashed with delight, the blue color sparkling as her pupils dilated.

He pressed her hands together before wrapping the linen around her wrists, looping it twice through a panel of his headboard to keep her in place. Cullen secured the knot with one final tug, and watched, almost amused as she tested his work, failing to tear herself free. Aurelie smirked at him, blowing a puff of breath up to push the hair that fell against her brow away.

“Do. Your. Worst.” She breathed, and he clenched his teeth as her tongue darted out to lick her lips—out of anticipation, or just to tease him, he didn’t know.

He had to force himself not to react instantly to her words, feeling his body coiling up at how she antagonized him. With a steady breath, he leaned away, resting on his shins to take in the sight of her, naked and vulnerable in his bed. The sunlight spilling in through the hole in his roof gave him a better view of her body, something he missed from their activities the night before. Her skin glowed, almost golden from her travels, small scars littering various spaces and telling a story of how she lived her life.

Her breathing slowed under his stare, her eyes never leaving his face. Her breasts heaved as she inhaled deeply, and he admired the curve of them, the curve of her waist as he trailed him vision downwards. He paused, raising a brow when he reached her juncture, finding her thighs pressed together. It wouldn’t do.

“Spread your legs.” He told her, and he felt his arousal grip him as she did so in an instant. Aurelie folded her knees up and apart, exposing herself to him. As much as he wanted to reach out and touch her, feel her apparent wetness along his fingers, he stopped himself, knowing that would be  _exactly_  what she wanted as well.

Instead, he rested his arm beside her, holding his weight above her body as he leaned across her torso. Cullen was careful not to touch her with his own body, even as he ached to feel her skin on his.  With a slow hand he reached up, trailing calloused fingers along her jaw, smiling briefly as she tilted her head to lean towards his touch. He pulled away, swapping his hand with his lips, kissing softly along her chin, teasing her with the stubble of his beard. He took note of the bite he had left the night before, the skin around her neck and shoulder strewn with red marks and bruises.

“How will you explain this to our ambassador?” He laughed, trailing his tongue along the sensitive skin, smiling more as she shivered against her own volition.

Aurelie stayed silent, and Cullen pulled away to find her holding a scowl, her head turned to watch his actions. He was determined to wipe that expression off her face, knowing he could replace it with something much more attractive. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he shifted himself lower, pressing another series of kisses to her shoulder and sternum, relishing in the feel of gooseflesh along her skin. He kissed the top of her breasts, bringing his hand back up to cup one, the flesh soft in his rough hands. Aurelie arched up into his touch, and he chuckled under his breath again.  _He_ was eager?

He reminded himself to move slowly, even if her obvious excitement was driving him mad. Last night had been  _too_  fast, and gave him no time to enjoy her, to acquaint himself with her body. If this were to become  _something_ , he wanted to know what made Aurelie,  _Aurelie_. Cullen rolled her breast in his hand, squeezing once before brushing a thumb across the nipple. She sucked in a breath, and he repeated the action twice before taking it to his mouth. He sucked, rolling his tongue around the peak until it was pert, leaving a trail of saliva along her chest as he moved to her other breast.

Aurelie only offered soft gasps of delight, but it was enough, for now. Cullen continued teasing her breasts until he felt her hips jerk against him, allowing his growing erection to graze against her thigh. He pulled back with a hiss, and found her amused but dazed in her own arousal. He slid his body down further, hooking one of her legs around his torso as he kissed further down her chest. She was watching him intently, and he felt his confidence growing at the excitement spreading on her features. He paused, kissing along the outline of her ribcage.

“What do you want, my dear Inquisitor?” He whispered against her skin, dipping his tongue along her navel, shifting to hold her hips with both hands. Aurelie stifled a groan behind pursed lips, but gasped sharply as he lowered his head to fan his breath across her core. “ _Tell me_.”

He could see the apprehension in her gaze, lips parting in a breath before she snarled. “If you don’t  _fuck_  me, I’m going to burn you alive.”

Cullen laughed, the action only spreading more warmth across her center, her hips rising to try and meet his mouth as he pulled away a fraction. He gripped her tighter, thumbs brushing over her hipbones as he held her to the mattress in a firm grip.

“All in good time.” He breathed, breaking eye contact if only to run his tongue along her slit, the heat in his stomach igniting at her loud moan.

He repeated his movements, opening her to him, tasting the sweet wetness of her arousal. With the tip of his tongue he circled her clit, her body straining in his grip to press herself closer. Cullen glanced up under his lashes at her, bottom lip wedged between her teeth as she fought to hide her approval. He realized then, that he could be  _just_  as cruel to her as she was to him.

He sucked the sensitive nub, swirling it with his tongue before licking along her folds once more, slow and with minimal pressure. When she jolted her hips up once more, he pulled away, placing his forearm over her hips to add pressure while simultaneously keeping her still. With his newly free hand he touched her, running a finger along her slit and spreading her wetness across the skin there. Aurelie was shivering now, and he wanted nothing more than to hear her scream.

He wrapped his lips around her clit once more, moving his mouth in fast circles as his fingers continued to tease her entrance. His other hand slid to her thigh, and he lifted her leg, hooking it around his shoulder for better leverage. Aurelie moaned in approval, the sound growing sharper as he pressed a finger inside her. A few curls of his finger and he added another, smirking as she pressed her thighs against his cheeks.

“ _Shit_ —Cul—“

His name turned into a loud groan as he sped up, darting his fingers in and out of her faster, rubbing at her walls as she clenched around him. As much as he wanted to hear her come, feel her release around him, he wanted to drag out her torture  _a bit_  more. With a sigh he pulled away, glancing up in time to see her whimper, eyes narrowing into another glare.

“Bastard.” She breathed, tugging her wrists against the restraints.

Cullen only shrugged before shifting himself closer, sliding his hands under her ass to scoop her into his lap. He used a free hand to press his length against her folds, sliding it forwards, teasing them both. It was agonizing to do so, but also rewarding as her face contorted into pleasure, eyes closing briefly as she arched towards him again.

He tugged her body further down the mattress and her eyes snapped open, fingers spreading as her arms stretched as far as they could against the restraints. Cullen lifted her legs, placing her ankles along his shoulders as he angled himself, shifting himself back on his knees as he plunged himself inside. Aurelie cried out, and Cullen clenched his teeth at the sensation, the angle providing a wonderful leverage for him to fill her completely. He paused, fully enveloped in her warmth, the pulse of her inner walls already bringing him close to release.

He pulled back gradually, making sure to watch as her breath left her in a slow exhale, eyes glazing over in passion as she met his gaze. It was already different, already  _so_  much more intimate than the night before. Cullen pushed back his thoughts of how he could potentially _love_  this woman, when all she ever did was promote a toxic environment. And yet, he caught the little glimmer in her eyes, expression softening for just a split second as she watched him.

Cullen didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, not yet anyways, and gripped her hips tight, thrusting in once more with a fast motion that rocked the bed. Aurelie groaned, her head thrown back as he instantly found a fast rhythm, making sure to fill her with every thrust, hitting her in the most sensitive spot of her being. He continued for as long as his body would allow, muscles tightening, as he neared his climax.

With one quick motion he leaned over her, her legs sliding to wrap around his waist, heels digging into his lower back as his pace broke. He was desperate to be closer to her, to wrap himself in her, to never have to leave this feeling of raw desire and passion. Cullen reached up, tugging at the ties around her wrist until the were loose enough, Aurelie’s hands snapping to hold his back, his shoulders as she tugged him tighter to her body. Her nails dug into his skin, scratching harshly, but he didn’t care; he’d wear the scars like a medal of valor.

“ _Aurelie_.” He whispered her name, and felt a shiver rack his spine at the taste of it along his lips.

He had never called her by her first name before, but figured now was as good as time as any. Her hands met his face this time, and he groaned as she pulled his head to hers for a searing kiss. Cullen gripped her body as tightly as he could to him, holding her against him as he thrust one more time, filling her as he came. Aurelie moaned against his lips as she met his orgasm, fingers tightening in his hair as she rolled her hips.

They stayed there, pressed together as they came down from the delirious high, breaths heavy and ragged. Cullen reluctantly pulled away from her when he felt his muscles relaxing, straining to hold himself up as exhaustion rattled him. Aurelie was still clinging to him as he collapsed into the mattress next to her, hands rubbing affectionate circles across his chest. For a moment, in the haze of their post-coital bliss, it seemed so normal, so domestic. As if she could sense the moment becoming too relaxed, she shifted away, rolling onto her back as she regained her breath.

“So?” Cullen breathed, watching her as she lazily blinked up at the ceiling. “Do you still need to leave?”

Aurelie rolled her eyes, taking her pillow and shoving it to his face. He laughed at her child-like reaction, pulling it away in time to catch a glimmer of a blush on her cheeks. He had won this round, but he knew she would never tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally as part of a prompt-response. Set during the Winter Palace

Nothing had gone to plan. The advisors had agreed on the course of action long before arriving in the Winter Palace, and for all intent and purposes, Cullen believed Aurelie was on the same page. But now, after a long night of playing a _game_ he was not familiar with, the Inquisition stood in power over the Empress, Gaspard _and_ Briala with blackmail as their weapon of choice.

 

It was Aurelie’s choice to throw the evidence at their feet, and instead of arranging for the three to work out their differences she claimed that _she_ would be in charge now. Cullen couldn’t believe it, even as Leliana and Josephine explained it to him after the chaos had settled. Even the Duchess remained alive; Cullen was sure Aurelie would have killed the masked assassin in the gardens.

 

Aurelie was nowhere to be found after the declaration, his men and Leliana’s scouts working to detain any further threats to the crown. Cullen had departed from the ballroom on his own mission to find the missing Inquisitor. When he found her he would have a few choice words, none of them congratulatory.

 

It wasn’t until he crossed over into the western balconies that he caught the familiar sparkle of her dress, the diamonds sewn into her blue velvet gown unmistakable. She was alone, leaning over the balcony as she stared down at the now empty garden. When he drew closer, he couldn’t hold back from glaring at her almost indifferent smile.   


“Oh, Commander. How kind of you to join me.” She cooed, turning to greet him with a small curtsy. Cullen shook his head, clenching his teeth as he breathed in short even breaths. _Maker_ , this woman knew how to push his temper. “Is everything alright?”

 

“You know _damn_ well, it isn’t.” Cullen snapped, not caring how harsh he sounded. Aurelie had used crueler words and sharper tones with him in the past. Her lips fell into a small frown as she pushed herself away from the balcony, stepping closer to him.

 

“Is that so?” Aurelie asked and Cullen froze as her hands moved to the collar of his jacket, and he watched as she adjusted the fabric. She was trying to distract him.

 

“Yes.” Cullen muttered, narrowing his eyes at her. “This whole situation is a _disaster_. I can’t believe you—”

 

“Good.” Aurelie interrupted, hands moving to his shoulders as she slid her body to his. Cullen froze as she leaned her face close to his, eyes searching his face before moving her lips to kiss his jaw. “You’re angry.” Aurelie breathed a laugh along the shell of his ear. “I _love_ it when you’re angry.”

 

Cullen closed his eyes tight as her hands slid down from his shoulders, across his chest to his belt. Her tongue darted out to taste his neck, her lips sucking the skin just below his ear as her fingers worked to pull apart his jacket before moving to find his belt. He _was_ angry, but not for the reasons she was suggesting. Aurelie hadn’t played it safe that night, and while the grand game never called for _safety_ , a small part of him had been worried about her. For her to go against his advice—what was he kidding? She _never_ took his advice.

 

“Stop.” He said suddenly, his hands moving to find her wrists.

 

Aurelie fought him for a moment until he squeezed, pulling her hands away from his trousers. He caught her gaze, cursing the sultry way her bottom lip protruded in a small pout before pushing to the side in a smirk. Already her eyes were glazed over in desire, and as he stared, she ran her tongue over her lipstick-stained lips. With her, it was hard to ignore his carnal cravings. How he wanted to wipe the smile off her face and he knew he could do it too. Since the start of…whatever their relationship was, he had learned two things: Aurelie _loved_ to be bossed around, if only by him and she liked things rough.

 

He tested her, stepping closer and pushing her back against the balcony. She didn’t react, only staring at him in anticipation. Cullen wondered what he could do, what he _should_ do. Out here, on some terrace in a random part of the palace _anybody_ could find them. His adrenaline shot up, the excitement and risk of getting caught spurring on his arousal. Though it would be very scandalous for the Inquisitor, the fabled Herald of Andraste to be caught alone with her Commander—better yet with her splayed for all the world to see, his cock buried deep within her cunt. A shiver sparked through his spine at the thought. Oh yes, he would have her, _take_ her right here.

 

“So _quiet_ , my Commander—”

 

“On your knees.” He interrupted, catching the way her expression faltered into one of shock before melting into its usual smolder. Aurelie tucked the corner of her mouth between her teeth as she moved, eyes never leaving his face as she lowered herself to the ground before him.

 

Cullen let go of her wrists, moving his own hands to expertly tug away at his jacket. He undid the front buttons, exposing the front of his trousers before continuing, tugging at the laces until he had enough room to slide a hand beneath his smalls. He found his length half-hard, and as he gave himself one stroke, Aurelie’s eyes darkened, her lips already parting slightly.

 

“Eager, are we?” He spoke brazenly, deciding to ignore the slight tint of pink that dusted her cheeks.

 

The Aurelie he knew would never be embarrassed or shy away from sexual encounters, and yet, as their affair continued, and stronger feelings began to surface, he was learning more about her. He hesitated until she lightly smiled, her hands reaching to hold the backs of his thighs. She straightened as he stepped closer, loosening his trousers just enough so his erection could pop free. Her eyes seemed to widen at the sight, but before she could move her hands to hold him, he stopped her.

 

“No hands.” He instructed, feeling his arousal soaring to new heights with his bout of confidence. It was Aurelie who had taught him to be this way, to be so relaxed and in control, so it was with her that he felt poised to let his dominance show. She raised a curious brow before resting her hands back along the sides of his legs, running her tongue along her lips once more.

 

“Just my mouth?” She asked, her tone a sweet honey that only had him throbbing under her stare.

 

He nodded once, moving his hands to gather her hair away from her neck and brow. Aurelie shifted closer on her knees, guiding herself to first kiss the shaft, her tongue repeating the trail until finally she the flat of her tongue ran along the underside of his arousal. She paused, kissing the tip, transferring the precum there to her lips. Cullen watched, his breathing already labored as she licked it away before finally wrapping her lips around him, tongue swirling once around the head of his cock before she dipped down, taking him in further.

 

He gripped her hair tight in one hand, the other finding purchase on the balcony behind her head. As he leaned forward, he heard her mumble and paused, only for her to widen her jaw and lower her head further until he was completely enveloped in her mouth. Cullen couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good—already so close to succumbing to his own pleasure. Aurelie pressed her lips tight around his shaft before contracting her throat, creating a friction and heat that he never knew possible.

 

“Fuck.” He breathed, snapping his eyes closed as she simply winked up at him. “Aurelie.” Again his fingers tightened in her hair, and she hummed in approval, the sound reverberating through him.

 

She moved then, slowly pulling back halfway before descending once more, a purr on her lips as she bobbed her head in a steady rhythm. Cullen’s knuckles were white as he gripped the marble balcony, his fingers winding tangles in her hair at the base of her skull. He was thrusting to meet her every movement, a groan escaping him each time the head of his cock brushed the back of her throat. He peeked open his eyes to look down at her, only finding her bright blue eyes already locked on his face as he continued to slide in and out from her mouth. Before she could take him to his climax he pulled away, shuddering at the sight of precum and saliva trailing from his length to her lips.

 

“Done already?” Aurelie’s voice was raspy, eyes hazy as she reached up to wipe at her mouth. Cullen swallowed hard, shaking his head as he released his grip on her hair.

 

“Get up.” He told her, and she complied, pushing herself off the ground before leaning against the balcony.

 

Aurelie was expectant, waiting for further instruction and he couldn’t help but let an almost animalistic growl escape him as he grabbed at her sides, turning her around in his grasp. She only let out a short yelp before laughing, helping him hike up her skirts so the fabric rested on her lower back, exposing the pale flesh of her thighs. Delicate lace smalls covered her, but the transparent material couldn’t hide the slick wetness already spilling from her. Cullen leaned away to get a better view, pressing on her back so she curled her ass higher in the air.

 

“Like what you see, Commander?” She taunted. He ignored her, simply moving a hand to tug at the flimsy fabric. With a few snaps it tore away from her garter belt, and she gasped as he simply tore the lace away from her skin, throwing it over the balcony edge with a smirk. “Do you know how much those co— _oh_ ”

 

He silenced her with his hand at her entrance, a few fingers easily slipping inside as he moved another to circle her clit. Aurelie moaned her satisfaction, pressing her chest tight against the balcony as she pushed her bottom closer to him. Cullen relished in the way he could make her so eager, when she spent all day playing the tease. His fingers teased her for only a few more moments before he pulled away, gripping his arousal to align himself. With a slow groan he entered her, his fingers digging tight into her hips as he brought her back to meet him.

 

Aurelie’s moans grew louder as he instantly found a quick pace, his movements relentless as he worked to make her scream. If he had his way, all of Halamshiral would hear her—hear how only her Commander could make her submit. Without another sound, Aurelie contracted around him, her face turning to press her cheek along the cool stone of the balcony’s edge. Cullen watched her face knit into one of gratification as he met her one last time, his seed spilling deep within her as they both rode out their pleasure.

 

When he was done he pulled away, watching in a daze as her skirts fell back over her legs, hiding the mess he had created in the juncture of her thighs. Aurelie continued to grip the balcony and he laughed, leaning over after adjusting his clothes. He rested a hand along her back, before sliding it up to hold her face, a few fingers pushing back loose curls.

 

“Is everything alright, Inquisitor?” He couldn’t help but tease. Aurelie’s eyes snapped open, her breathing still ragged as she looked at him.

 

“You’ll be staying in my room tonight.” She breathed, a wicked glint in her eyes. Cullen could only match it—he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
